Average
by zuupiq1
Summary: § A girl sent to a world where heroines and villains exist.§ This n't be your average story. I don't own boku no hero academy or one punch man powers. THERE WILL BE MAJOR GRAMMAR ERRORS. YOU've been warned.
1. chapter 1

The looming smell of gasoline fills the street. Poisoning our lungs with toxin fume. No victims can escape its grasp. Trapped in this pathetic neighborhood. Where devoted criminals roam around the streets freely without a care in the world. Because of no security in the hood, their's no hope in keeping it in control.

For that reason alone, that makes us worthless. All of us who live in this Dreadful place call the hood, are worthless. My mom is worthless. My dad worthless.

I'm worthless.

I live in a place where revenge, corruption, and Slaughter is the norm. If someone told me there was a rainbow around the corner, I probably think they're lying.

Trust no one, because if you do just expect multiple knifes literally thrown behind your back.

Sorry if I make my story sound more difficult then yours. I just don't give a damn about your life. I figured if my life so horrible and worthless, why care for another?

Beside that, I consider myself a very volatile person. I'm super happy that I am a very violent person because if I wasn't I would had bruises scattered around my body. Even though I'm a girl it doesn't matter because in my hood all we worried about is whether or not we can fight and be champion's.

Our motto is; Only the strong survives.

So are you strong or nah? And don't lie. I can tell if you're lying.

"Mira! Mira! Get your ass down here. Mira!" seems like my worthless peice of shit of a father is calling me. The way he is calling me tells me he's drunk again, like always.

Slowly twisting my body to the edge of the bed. Just sitting there and collect myself by breathing in the soft perfume of vanilla and lavender that lingers in my bedroom. Keeping me eyes close and take another deep breath in, holding it. Then breathing out. Reminding myself where I'm at and whom I'm going to be talking too. I do this everytime to keep myself in check so I won't harm myself or my father. Every time I get the urge to punch something or wreck things up.

"Mira!" hearing my name one more time I get up off my bed. And walk towards my door, my feet making creaking noises on the floor alerting my father I'm coming.

Since the steps that leads to down stairs is next to my room, I was fast enough to make it to the last step quick enough; before my father call my name again.

"What took you so long, slut?huh? Is someone up there?" My father with a cold beer in his left hand, while his right hand pointed at me.

"No father." saiding it emotionless. Without a care in the world.

His face fumes up, he was clearly irked with my response. He swing his bottle of cold beer near my head. I didn't flinched or moved because I knew he didn't have the guts to harm me. He couldn't hurt the only thing that's keeping us alive. I work as a stripper and waitress. You would be surprised how rich you can be as a stripper, but the consequences is being too popular. Always at risk of being attacked or raped. That's why I only do it in the morning then work as a waitress for the rest.

Strangely enough my father still looks mad. How appealing.

"Don't talk to me that way bitch. Get Out! Get Out now! I don't want to see your worthless slut self in my house," well technically it's my house but I'll let that slide. "Leave and never come back. Die. Just die. Die sult!" he started messing up the living room, which I cleaned up yesterday.

At this point I'm done. I'm done listening to people. I'm done reasoning. I'm done working my ass off for someone who doesn't appreciated my time and effort to keep a roof over our head.

I am done.

Walking into an ally way I use as a short cut to get to the playground I play at as a kid. I hear someone footsteps behind me. I stop automatically.

"Hey who'--" Before I could asked. A shot gun fired into my chest. Blood oozing out my chest. You remember when I told you no one cares for the hood because if you shot... Well tough luck because there's no hospital.

There's only one thing running inside my mind right now.

Why the fuck did I let a coward kill me?


	2. reincarnation

This is very disappointing.

And I'm not talking about that bitch who left me in my own bloodbath.

Otherwise I imagined my death to be a little more frightening than this. There should be flames and people on their knees in agony begging for mercy.

There wasn't a catastrophe, but silence. For a minute I thought it was heaven, but I knew it wasn't. My mother used to told me about how beautiful heaven was before she left us. She told me I would be surrounded by gold and clouds. Lots and lots clouds. Where I would be able to walk on. I used to laugh about it, thinking how can something so beautiful exist but can't be found unless dead.

Since, I am dead and not surrounded by gold and clouds. I knew I didn't make it to heaven. Also, I'm not suffering in flames surrounded by people, means I was lucky enough to not be in hell. Yay me!

In the meantime I'm alone and hidden in the darkness. I thought about my father being alone, like me. But remember him telling me to die and never come back. I know he doesn't mean it, but it hurts having your own blood relative reject you. It really hurts.

Severely.

On the other hand the darkness is pretty welcoming. Not crowded by people but in a cozy and comfortable emptiness. There's no horrible neighborhood. No drunk, unemployed father. No need to work as a stripper or waitress. It's quiet.

Silent.

Suddenly, my body is being turned upside down. The darkness that comfort me, starts choking me. My lungs is being crushed. I'm very worried right now. Why can't I move?

Feels like something is restraining me from moving.

At any rate I'm going to die in this darkness if I don't get out. I start wiggling a little, to see if I can move. It felt like a tunnel. So I squirm harder.

As a result air starts to hit my head. This gave me the courage to do one last hard jerk out of the tunnel. I'm left shivering and twitching on a cold ground. This uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. I couldn't see, hear, or breathe. Making me cry out of fear, that I won't survive.

My cry must have been loud enough because a person came over to me and picked me up.

Wait, he picked me up? I'm like more than 6 feet tall. How is he able to do that?

Then I just thought about something recarnation. No body told me about it. It was a history project about religion from high school, before I dropped out my 3rd year. I forgot which religion believes in reincarnation, but I remember it saying the previous life would be forgotten.

Cearly I didn't forget.

Sometimes life can be a bitch.

\--'_'--(\θ/)--

Thank you

Vgn Golley

Billiania

Sincerely,

Zuupiq


	3. Escape plan

The person who saved my ass. Sent me to the orphanage around the corner. Since the woman who gave birth to me is dead.

That was the only positive thing the man did for me. Other than that I would had been better off living on the streets.

The orphanage was manifested with brats. Snot nose brats.

It might have something to do with my a young adult mind, or being taught at a real young age, that I needed to grow up.

Otherwise these kids are annoying with their whining, touching, and dirty hands. I know they're kids. Just kids. They don't know no better, but come on. Always getting touched after they picked their noses. Always trying to drag me around, but Ireject the brats and go somewhere else leaving them crying alone. Finally the touching, oh don't get me started with the touching. They are in my hair, arms, hands, and legs. Like, what the heck?

Ok I admit they're cute, but that's all.

In any cast, I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this orphanage right now. I know what your thinking, how old are you? Well I'm 6 year old. Technically, 26 because I dropped out of high school around 16. Lived as a stripper and waiter for 4 years after dropping high school.

Anyway I am capable of taking care of myself. I don't need some orphanage taking care of me. So tonight I'm making an escape plan. Right now I only got half a hour to think of a plan, before bedtime. I have my favorite pajamas on, which is short shorts and a white tank top.

Pulling out the hand written map of the orphanage from under my bed. Looking around seeing most of the kids asleep. I signed in relief, then put my concentration back to my master plan.

Suddenly, the door knob starts shaking around. Wait it's too early for bedtime checking. It must be the new the caretaker who came a few days before. The other caretaker quited all of sudden. Leaving the orphanage in chaos. So they accepted the first person walking into orphanage on the spot.

Throwing the map quickly under my bed and pull the cover over my head before the caretaker could see me up.

Hearing creeks on the floors and approaching footsteps. I started to sweat and hold my breath with my eyes wide open. My cover was taken from me by the caretaker.

"Oh. The brat sleep. These kids have some weird ways of sleeping." she said throwing the cover back over my head roughly. She starts to move but stopped. My heart stopped. She notice. She notice.

The bitch see the map. My plan is over.

No. No. No... I've been through too much just to get caught and stuck in this horrible orphanage. I have no relative's. I have no friends. The only thing I do have is myself.

And this bitch is not going to stop me from where I'm going.

Truning slowly keeping my murderous eyes on her, while she looks at the map. Quickly looking around for any thing I could use as a weapon. The lamp. I never plugged it up because they wouldn't let me read alone without a babysitter. Telling us we won't be needing knowledge like the kids across our room. I don't know what makes them more special than us? They make sure to keep us separated from the other kids saying that were God choosen ones. I thought everyone was created equally in God image. Cearly they don't believe that.

Gripping the lamp more harder. As silent as I can; I Crouch down on the bed ready to launch. She must had heard me moving because she looks up from the map with a horrid look on her face, like she's looking at a demon. At that moment I jumped when she looked at me. Using my muscles in my legs to jump from the bed to her head. Without given her a chanced to scream, I wack at her head multiple time without stopping. Even when blood started pouring out of her head I kept going.

I damage her to point where you couldn't even recognize her.

I heard a voice whimpered near Johnny bed. Keeping my body still I turned my head slightly behind to see George wide awake with a horror look on his face. I slowly put my bloody figure on my mouth and made a sound. "Shhh." George eyes rolled back into his head and fainted.

Moving to the chest beside my bed, I open it. Picking up my a black book bag filled with food that will last me a week. I got up and walk quickly to the door with a keypad. Instead of a keyhole it has numbers on the doorknob. Quickly thinking I grab the babypowder from my book bag and threw some on it. Since the caretaker just recently tap in the code it revealed her finger prints. Tapping in the code quickly I hear the click And slowly open the door. Looking both left and right. There's only one window providing light in the hallway, but not much. I thought about going out the window, but remembered I'm 2 story's up with this body I knew it couldn't take that impact. Also the window have bars on the outside.

Beside that I only see one stairway, but it looks like it only leads to the roof. Looking back at my map one of these doors leads directly behind the building. I only got that information from the staff's who work here. They talk about a lot of things when they think their alone. I over heard them outside the door. I placed my ear on the door and listen in as often as I could. Which wasn't a lot because I would had knew which door lead to the outside world. Standing in the hallway just looking a each door wondering which one should I go into.

Someone's coming down the stairs, that is next to the window. I need to think faster. Which one is it? So I close my eyes and went with faith. I choose the one next to the special kids room across from ours. Checking if it's unlock, it was so I opened it. Closing it quietly and fast as possible. I lean back on the door and slide down onto my ass. Taking a deep in breathe and slowly breathe out.

"Phew I made it." I said quietly to myself. Finally, looking up I gasped, surprised to see a lab of some sort. Walking around I see it had trays with sharp tools. But that's not what caught my attention, it was the young boy on a steel table. Tubes poking out of him; blood flowing through it. Looking at the boy face it look familiar. He has black bobcut hair with thick eyebrows. His name is Lee. He was a energize kid, always willing to chase Anyone around when playing tag. He was a happy kid. But one of people with a white long cost said he can become a special kid like the others. The kid cheered him on saying he should accept it. He did, left a few days ago. And we never seen him again. We always thought he was living a better life than us.

He is laying on this bed dead with his blood pulling out of him. Looking across from him is a creature. It looks like a human dog but mostly dog with all of that fur around the body. The thing look disgusting and revolting. I never seen something like this ever, not even in my past life. I don't know how to react to this other than repulse. If there are other beings like that in this world I need to over look things. Have enough look at the dog human I see the check list and pick it up. Looking at it I notice it has all the kids from my room listed on the left while the other kids on the left. Seeing some of them cross off, looking closely I see Lee names cross off with a another person name beside his. Michael. It was crossed off too. So I'm guessing the creature over there name is Michael.

Reading more names from the list my name is on the second paper. That says phase 2, with a date saying next week. I felt frighten, but this motivated me to get out of here more.

An alarm went off warning the others that this place is going on lock down in till the situation is taken cared of. Someone is trying to open the door to the lab, so I grab the closes weapon I could use. A small surgery knife. A man with a lab coat slams the door open and starts charging towards me fast. I started to back up a little because of the insane look the man had on his face. He grabbed one of my arms hard, not letting go of me. I look the man straight into his eyes. That was the look of a murderer. I rear back my arm and swing down to the one grabbing my other arm. He howled letting go of me, grabbed the arm I stabbed and spit out multiple curse words under his breathe. Taking this chance I move back fast and accidentally hit a long metal caplse. Oil liquid starts flowing out filling the floor. Some got on me too. More people started to come, but with guns. All the gun men lined up in front of the injured man and pointed the guns at me.

This is the first time in my life I could say I'm scared. Looking around trying to see if I could find something too protect me. I found none. But what I did find is another door hidden from the naked eye. Hoping that leads to the outside. I turn back and face the guns pointed at my head.

"It's over Mira. Give up, there's nowhere to run." the land owner of the orphanage said. Cearly she doesn't know the term 'when there's a will there's a way'.

"Are you sure?" with that said I get up and book towards my freedom. Guns shots are being fired and a straight line of flames made a barrier between us. Looking at the owner eyes I mouth the word 'Bitch'. And ran down the stairs as fast as I can before this place blows. Seeing as I only have one last stairs, I jumped it and ran out to the door while a huge fire behind me. Lucky for me it was unlocked and I swing the door open when a loud boom came right behind me.

All those kids. All those staff members. All those who were in there are dead.

Looking at the building that's in flames and smoke.

"Wow."

I did that. I killed around 100 people in one night. And the only word I can come up with is wow. Wow.

My ears now have that ringing noise. I touch me ear and felt something wet. It was my blood and lots of it. Looking at my pajamas it smelled of strong gasoline from that long metal capsle. Also my pajamas had burn marks and rips.

"Damn it. I need some new clothes."

I made a reminder to find a job, but after I steal some new clothes. Looking down the block I see the cops coming. Fastening up my book bag I ran into the ally way. Disappearing into the shadows.


	4. Dojo

I got what I wanted.

I'm alone.

I discovered there were more creatures like that dog human. It was weird to get use to seeing them; but don't get me wrong I have nothing against them. I had my fair share of weird things in the hood, but this is abnormal. People evolving into the supernatural.

For example, little kids looking like cats and some with extra limb. Some of the people looked human but, had powers that didn't effected their looks. Some just look like monsters you would see in comic books or a nightmare.

Speaking about the supernatural. I learned from someone, that humans with powers are viewed as Superior species. For the rest of us normal people we are viewed as useless, powerless, and a waste of space. I don't really care what others think, but I dare for someone to come up to my face and say it. Just know you're getting beat up on that day. Other than that I don't give a damn what you think.

By the way I'm the most popular prostitute in the city. First I was a little skeptical sleeping with the supernatural. I thought it was stupid of me to going into prostitution. But I thought it was the fastest way to learn information about this world. The problem is I don't know how to speak Japanese at all. I never thought I was in Japan because the orphanage I grew up in spoke in English mostly. Some of the kid spoken Japanese, but I paid no attention to it. Also the orphanage never wanted us to read. Well because of that there is a language barrier between my customers and I.

But they seem to not mind. Seeing as most says it's 'exotic'. I treat all my customers with gentleness and care. I cook, clean and take a bath before we do the nasty. I take care of my customers, even at home. Hamamatsu is a pretty nice place.

Right now I'm getting ready for my performance.

"Look at that sult. Fucking every customers she see. I bet her pussy lose because of all those dicks." one of the girls said. They giggled while whispering to each other.

I didn't say anything because I'm the youngest. They have a rule were the youngest have to respect their elder. I could care less about punching them in the face. But I would be fired on the spot no matter how useful I am. So I stay quiet.

"Mira it's time." Brandon the owner says. He let me have my own apartment once he seen what I could do. Also, how popular I got on the first week. And if you're wondering if I sold my pussy, the answer is no. There's a technique that makes them feel like their inside but they're not.

First you get on your knees. Look them in the eye. Give them the feeling that they are loved and cared for. Open your mouth slowly and stick out your wet tongue. Move your head forward without looking away. Start licking from the base, and when I mean base I mean the balls. Build your way up to the tip and suck on it gentle, but not too gentle you need to make them feel it. Don't focus on that part for too long stop and open your mouth wider. Don't panic if the dick won't fit moan and when you feell like gaging moan and breathe out your nose. Start wrapping your hands around his wet dick and start moving your hands back and forth slowly. Once you feel comfortable, pick up the pace. While doing that start swirling your tongue around the tip. Do that a couple of times, then wrap your tongue around the tip and suck hard. Try to avoid using your teeth at all times. Remove your hands and deep throat him, like this is your first meal in months. When you feel his dick get bigger hold the base tight. He might complain, but push him gentle on the bed and get on top. Make sure to have your disposable towel, condom and lub on stand by. When looking down at him give him that naughty look like your ready to do a lot of naughty things. This will help distract him a little. Lean down and give him a French kiss. While whispering the most loving and Scandalous things. Lub your hands and grab his dick in position. Start moving slow so he can feel the heat between your thigh. Keep it tight so no cold air come between them. Once you got the hang of that start moving up and down fast while you pant and gasp for more let him grab your hips making him feel in control. If you can keep your thighs tight and place your hands on his stomach. Tell him how good it feels. Ask him to move with you. When he is ready to release moan loudly. Lay next to him and pull him into your arms, rub his head gentle. While letting him sleep on your boobs for a little while. When leaving give him a kiss on the cheek and say thank you honestly. Tell him your always waiting for him.

That's one of my techniques. I know I act pretty different. I'm not that violent since I came here. I never really change my name because I didn't really care. I might be working as a prostitute for the rest of my life.

Anyway I started to walking to my spot and one of the girls going on stage too hit my shoulder. "Slut." she walked away. I ignored her for now, but if someone mess with me again job or no job someone getting beat up.

"Now to welcome onto the stage. The one you have been waiting for, I give you my angle Mira!" then the music starts with: Sorry not Sorry by Demi from my playlist. I always play my songs because I understand them.

At any rate I did my sexy cat walk in the middle of the stage. You could see my hips moving in my skin tight yoga jeans. My body twisting slightly from left to right. Had on my lucky black bra andblack leather jacket. Hearing gasps and moans from the audience. I was surprised my first time I seen women in the crowd, but they stick together in a group. I didn't really mind them. I make it to the middle and stick out my bubble butt and curved my body in the same direction my hips are going. My arms over my head, I release my form and squat down and bring body up again. Turning my body and shaking my hips. Started my routine I have been practicing. Grinding the air slowly sexy, skillfully went down to the ground and start slowly grinding that then got up on my knees move my arms around my body while moving my legs in and out like scissors. Got up my hands touch my feet and travel up my legs. Then touch my butt and stop to sqeeze it and let go and continue to travel up to my chest instead of sqeezing I cover them. They all looked up to see why I stopped. I stick out my hand had my pointing fingure out and move it in a no no way. They had that smile on their face that say 'aw how innocent.' I was finished and kissed the crowd goodbye. Some bitch had to try me and knock me down with her powers onto the floor of the stage laughing at me. I knew I could get her in trouble for using her powers in public, but I was too pissed off.

So I got up grab her ankle and pull her down with me. She trys to use her bubble power on me But I pop them with the bobby pin I had in my hair. I start to get on top of her body and punch all that makeup off her face. She started screaming for help, but once she open her mouth I punch most of her teeth out. Not caring to stop I continue, even when I felt her body slowly losing strength. Everyone cheering me on only put adrenaline in me.

Suddenly something strong hit me like a whip. I ignored it and continue, but the whip wrapped around my wrist. I turned around to look who is holding me back. It was this woman in a very exposed outfit. Then someone yelled something, but I couldn't understand. I try to rip the whip but it was tight on my wrist. I was pulled away from the ugly bitch to the woman in black. She said a few a words I didn't understand and starts moving to me. I grabbed the pocket knife I had in my back pocket of my yoga pants.

She got in front of me kneeling down and starts talking. I still had my guard up if she attack me too. She looks annoyed for some reason start trying to talk again. I think she's trying to talk to me, but I don't know if she understand English.

"Um sorry, but I don't understand. Do you understand English?" I tried. She pause for a second with wide eyes and moved back. Police could be heard outside and everyone starts running not wanting to be stopped and questioned. Pulling out my knife I try cutting the whip but it doesn't do any damage. 'what the heck is it made of?' I thought.

She see what I was doing and took the knife from me and said something.

"Bitch let me go. I don't know why you are keeping me here. But I need you to let me go." she does nothing but stand there waiting for the police. I look back to see if I see the bitch I beat up. There was no one there. I signed in frustration. I let that bitch escape.

"Stand were you are police here. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning." A cat in police suit said a lot of Japanese fast. A man with black hair and a khaki trench coat starts walking towards the lady and me.

He started talking and glance at me a couple of time. Rude much just because I'm black doesn't mean I don't need respect. Ignoring him and that lady who are talking. I kept my eye on the human cat who reminded me of the human dog who died. The cat man looked nervous and looked away from me. I turned my attention back to the black hair man. He walked up to me and said "hi my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and I'm a police detective. Could I get your name?" Naomasa said in English. Since I'm on my knees I had too stretch my neck to look at him. He see I was having a difficult time and squat down.


	5. Dojo 2

"My name is Mira."

"No last name?"

"No."

"How old are you?"

"20." That was a lie.

"How old are you?"

"20."

He sign and motion for me to be hand cuffed. They came and put them on me and pulled me along to the cop car. People were outside in a crowd looking and had a face in disgust. I didn't care and kept walking. Pushing me in the car and locked it. They turned around guarding the door. I start shaking my head getting all the rest of the bobby pins out. Grab one quickly without them noticing and start working on a plan to get out from this cop car.

Naomasa and that cat man get into the car. Naomasa starts up the engine and drive away from the scene. I need to distract them for a little.

"Um Naomasa... Can you let me go? I promise to never beat up that bitch." I said while loosen up the cuffs.

"No. Now tell me how old are you?" He said looking at the mirror on the corner of his eye.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" I asked innocent.

"Sure, I'll think about it." He was lying.

So I leaned to glass that block us.

"I'm old enough to know your lying." with that I take off the cuffs and bang on the door 3 times with my foot Hard and ran to the dark ally way. The cop car stop a block away from me. I ran jumping over fences, trash, and other things. Looking back the cat was following. I ran faster and look for a abandon place. There was one on that corner. So I grind and ran and made a sharp turn going into the building. I was lucky there were multiple doors around so he either gives up or check each one. Peeking through the window from the dojo I see him giving up and walk away. Sliding back inside everything looks like it belonged to a dojo. It look pretty neat and untouched. I really like the space even though there's no furniture it was good. This is way bigger than my apartment.

"I'll keep it." I said smirking.

Naomasa Tsukauchi (POV)

She got away. I hope she will be alright on her own out there. I was going to put her into an orphanage I knew. Maybe I should send a team in? No. She can take care of her self. I need to stop thinking about her.


	6. Janitor

Years has gone by and I'm now 14 years old in this world. I learned Japanese from a Library near my house, but I still sometime slip up and speak English. I'm much more taller than before. I'm about 6'0 tall. My skin is now milk chocolate; it's super smooth. I have curves all in the right places. Seductive eyes and big luscious lip. Small button nose. Over all I look like a goddess.

I notice I needed to train to stay alive in this supernatural world. So I trained for 4 years. Till the point where I lost my hair because of the training. I did the total of 100 Push-ups, 100 Sit-ups, 100 Squats, and 10km Running. EVERY SINGLE DAY. Without air condition because it was too expensive. I feel more stronger like I'm invincible. I never really try my new strength on anyone, but now I can't handle glass cup if it's not thick metal. When I jump the floor caves in. When receiving such strength I thought I was turning supernatural. I thought it had something to do with that woman who gave birth to me. So I went to the doctor and got a check up and they said I was quirkless and they apologize. I didn't really care about being quirkless. But knew this strength was incredible. Also, how fast I can run. Which is faster than the speed of light. I never use my power in public because I don't want to be consider a hero or villain. It just too much work. I just want a normal life in this good neighborhood.

I stopped working as a prostitute. Cops were not roaming around the strip clubs. So, I got all the rest of my money from my apartment and some of my stuff to my dojo. I'm running out of money. So I'm reading the newspaper for a job opportunity.

"Hmmm what should I do?" tapping my chin.

"Housekeeper for the Todoroki? Nah."

"Hero assistance for Kamui Wood?" I thought about it because of the pay. "No I don't want to be noticed."

Continue I stop at one section on the newspaper. "Janitor needed at U.A. High! This offer ends on August 28. Please come to U.A High with a resume on August 28." I can work in a safe environment without the need to use my powers. This is a great opportunity! It ends tomorrow so I need to work on my resume.

Time skip-

Today is day the day! I'm going to get a job. I dress in my short gray pencil skirt and white blouse that's sleeveless because it's hot outside. 8 inch high heels, making me look like a tall bitch. I don't wear anything on my head, showing off my bald head without shame because I still look like a goddess without hair. Put on red lip stick on my big lip and make my eyes smoky black making my blue eyes pop. Swing my small black pocket book our my arm and cat walk out with so much swag.

While walking towards U.A. High which wasn't far. People stop to look at me in aw. I don't really like people staring at me, but I know I look hot so I ignore the gasps and whispers. While walking I see a little bear stuck in the car door. His clothe got stuck in the car while his body is out. So I went to help, nothing bad can really happen? Right?

"Do you need help?" in my deep seductive voice. It's naturally like that so I can't change it so I got use to it.

He just gasp looking at me. With his mouth hanging open. So I bent over and make it look like I was struggling, but I knew I could ripped it easily. The white bear was looking at my boobs because of my blouse being open. I didn't care because he looked cute doing it. So while he was distracted I ripped it off.

"There it go. Sorry for ripping your pants, it was the only way to get it out the car." he still looked in a daze but snapped out of it.

"Oh thank you ma'am. It's no problem." he said smiling with a blush.

I quickly said your welcome and continue walking to U.A. High. The white bear was walk the same way right behind me in a slow pace. So I stop and turned.

"Are you perhaps going to U.A. High too?" he looked a little shock and said yeah.

"You trying out to become a janitor, too huh? I should have knew people would be interested in this job. I was hoping and praying no one would want to the job." I said. He looked a little confused, but remembered.

"Oh are you going for a position as a janitor for U.A. High. That's wonderful news I heard they have unique and powerful kids there." he said praising the school.

"I'm not really there for the students, but the job. But that's great news, I bet they will have great futures ahead of them." I said in a exciting voice. "Well I better hurry up before it's too late. Want me to carry you?" before he could answer I grab him into my arms next to my boobs. I had him lay on them like a pillow. He seems to be enjoying it. He had his eyes close, while breathing slowly. Which made me happy.

Walking to the U.A. High I stand in shock of how beautiful it is. There were a bunch of buff men and quirk users. I'm surprised of how many people gather here for a position as a janitor.

When walking up and getting in line most was talking about why a some woman and her child here. Giving me strange looks and saying no matter how much you clean at home they will beat me. I almost laughed, but I kept it together. Now I'm in front of the line and the man in charge of the sign up gasped and said "Mr. Nezu!" in surprise so I'm guessing it's my cute white teddy bear in my arm.

So I shook him a little, while whispering to wake him up. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. He rose up and looked at me. I smiled at him lovingly. "Someone is calling you hun." holding him in one arm while pointing at the man behind the table. Nezu turned and gives the man a smile.

"Hello Present Mic. Sorry I'm a little late." still smiling.

I place him down gentle. He left into the crowd after I put in down. So I turned my attention back to Present Mic. "Hey I'm here for a opportunity to work here at U.A. High as a janitor." I said while also handing our my resume.

"Oh yeah! of course. May I have your name?" Present Mic asked exciting.

"It's Mira." I said smiling.

Present Mic (POV)

I was pretty surprised when this hot chick walked in with the principle laying on her chest. She really does look beautiful like a goddess, even without hair.

"Hey I'm here for a opportunity to work here at U.A. High as a janitor." her voice so sexy and deep. I almost didn't respond back.

"Oh yeah! of course. May I have your name?"

"It's Mira." Oh what a simple but beautiful name. I wonder if she will be fine during this challenge. I'll root for her.

Mira (POV)

I receive a number 44 button. They said we will be doing a endurance race. They never told us how far.

"Get ready to rumble! It's time to run. Let see who can stay in this endurance race, long enough to make it to the finish line." with that said we all was guide to a metal gate. They said anyone can back out now. No one did.

"Open the gate!" Present Mic said excitedly. The door slam down and some jumped from the loud impact it made.

"Follow me. I will guide you through this obstacle my name is Cementoss." he turned and started running through the dark tunnel. Some were afraid and hesitant. But I started running in my heels without a care in the world.

Time skip- in the middle of the tunnel.

It's been 5 hours of running and we weren't even close to the finish line. I'm close to number 7. He seem to be losing breathe. I ran like I was losing breathe so my powers won't be notice.

While running I heard someone scream a little far away from behind me. Looking back someone with murderous eyes was running like a bull with his back hunched over and long arms out ready to throw or crush any body in his path and guess what I was in his path. He had his eye on me. It freaked me out a little but I shook it off and ran faster. Passing number 6 and 5. They were afraid too and stick close behind me. But the beast came closer and grabbed them and swing them to the wall hard squashing their head. I knew this was serious now and needed to use my powers to kill him before he kill me, but I didn't want to be discovered so I ran faster. I see number 3 ahead of me. He looks back seeing the beast that was on my tail he ran faster.

Suddenly my ankle is pulled and I'm on the ground. With the human like beast on top of my body about to smash my head in. I grabbed his arm before he could do it. And kicked him in the balls. His strength weaken and I turn to get up and run but I was being pulled back again, but I crawl harder. I turned and seen the crazy look in his eyes. I look beside me was my 8 inch heel. I grabbed that and swing hard to his eye, but he caught my wrist before my heel could make contact. He started sqeezing my wrist, so I made the face like I was in extreme pain. He smirked seeing my face in pain. So I twist my body and start kicking him in the face hard enough to knock him out. After the 5th hit he let go and pass out. I got up and ran as far away from him. While running really fast I see the bastard who left me to fight. He looked back in surprise. Getting closer to him, he started getting in front of me. Blocking me from getting ahead of him.

I could see the light getting more closer to us in a shape like the gate before. He kept getting in front of me. So I did a move like in basketball. I went to the left, he went left. I went to the right mid way, he was already there waiting for me to go right behind him, but I ankle break him and shoving him to the side. He fell to the ground hard and pick up his head looking at me with a depress face. I just stuck up my middle finger and kept running.

I made it. I wasn't even tired, but I act like I was with all my huffing and puffing. The other two who made it before me didn't took any interest in me but each other. I was looking down not letting them see my smirk on my face.

'Piece of cake.'

"Ooooh look it here we have the shadow mist mystery dude in first place! Coming in second flame boy! Last but not least my beautiful goddess!" Present Mic excitingly said.

I was surprised he called me goddess and I loved it. I smiling a little bit from the complement.


	7. Janitor 2

"Now the final round!" Present Mic shouted out.

We walk to a gym. It had a lot of space like a football stadium. We were in the middle look at the little white bear that was sleeping on my boobs before. When he seen me he blush a tiny bit before coughing to get our attention.

"Welcome to one of U.A. High gyms. Today one of you will win the spot working at U.A. High. I will be standing on the side with recovery girl. Good luck to you all. May your luck be forever in your favor." Nezu finished and walk to some short old lady.

"O-kay! You guys will be battling one on one. Who ever steps over the white circle is out and who ever is knocked out first is out. First up flame boy and mysterious dude!" Present Mic yelled into his microphone.

Time skip- (lazy)

"Winner is shadow dude! Finished quick without a scratch. Whoa! Now it's beautiful goddess turn. Will she win?" Present Mic smirked at me. I smiled back while going inside the white circle.

"Get ready. Set. Go!"

I walked around him to see if he will make the first move, but he just stands there like he did the match before. Seeing as he won't move I ran towards him, but felt something coming from behind and moved. The mist he control was so close to touching me. That mist burns your skin off. I know it won't effect me, but my clothe won't. Debating inside my mind, the mist dude took advantage of that and sent his mist after me.

'Fuck it I'll buy a new one once I get this job.'

I dodge the mist and came close to him, but the mist got me and started burning my clothes.

"It's too late. You will die now bitch." the mist guy said with a smirk. I smirked too and he now had a confused face.

"The one who's losing today is you. Cocksucker." I back hand slapped him into next week. He fell out of the ring because he was close to the edge.

"Unbelievable the winner is the beautiful goddess Mira!" Present Mic excitingly said smiling. I did my happy dance. 'booyah.'

Nezu walked up to me. "Congratulation Ms. Mira. Welcome to U.A. High. You got the job." smiling adorably. I ran to him and pick him up and hugging him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." tears in my eye repeating those words over and over again.

I have a normal job. I know I changed a lot, but I'm happy in this weird world where hero and villains exist. I don't care about our differences. I'm not worthless anymore. I'm important now. I love it so much.

U.A. Teachers (POV)

"Wasn't she just incredible!"

"She looks very familiar...hmm."

"I don't care she showed a lot of guts."

"Shut up"

"SO MUCH STRENGTH! I love it!"

Thank you guys so much for following this story.


	8. Whoops

Yo check out the manga called: Lookism. It's really awesome.

I receive my navy blue janitor uniform from the mail yesterday. And it looks pretty big and baggy. The pants are so long I need to fold the bottom of it. The shirt is long the covers my curves and butt. The hat cast a shadow around my bright blue eyes. Over all I look like a man. Just the way I wanted.

Remember I told you I don't want to be discovered. So if something happens and I need to fight. I can because they would be looking for a janitor and not a beautiful goddess. After I finish working I change in the regular girls bathroom because most of the janitor are men. All of us are station in different places every week.

Today U.A. High begins. I look at my mirror one more time and smirk.

'It's time.'

Walking out my door and locking it. I start my way to U.A. High and see a couple of students.

'So many brats up so early. Why couldn't they just--' but one brat that caught my eye was a grape looking kid.

He look so small.. He's so cute.

I started blushing while still looking at the grape boy. 'I could just eat him up.'

Mineta (POV)

"I'm so ready for school to start. All the girls will fall for me." striking a pose, which creeped out some people near by.

I started walking to school with my hands in my pocket cool. While behind a girl in a skirt.

'Oh lucky me!' I smirked walking directly behind her looking straight at her ass. Never looking away and looking at it go left and right. My eyes followed that ass.

I felt someone looking at me from behind me. So I look behind and it was a man in a janitor suit just staring at me. Which made me sad, I was hoping for a hot woman.

I ignore him and focus back on that ass but it wasn't there any more.

I'm depress.

Mira (POV)

He looked my way. I couldn't turn or look away, so I just continue to stare at him. He look uncomfortable so he look away.

I just want to kiss him and squeeze him. I was day dreaming more about him not even noticing he left me behind. Finally looking up I didn't see him. I shrugged my shoulders.

'Maybe I'll see him around. I hope so.' smiling dreaming about our encounter. Continue my walk to the janitor room.

Opening the door all conversation stop and everyone look at me. I walk slowly to a chair in the corner where no one is at.

When I sat everyone starts whispering. I sign. 'This is just like the strip club but just men.'

"Hey! What's your name noob?" A buff hairy guy said arm cross against his chest. Everyone started laughing.

I kept my head down not bothering to look up. I didn't respond back to him, making him piss.

"Oh you think you're a big shot, huh? Well let me tell you something I run the sho--." Before he could finished I knock him out with one punch. Don't worry I didn't kill him, I hold back a lot.

Okay I lyed when I said I was going to keep a low profile. I'm going to take advantage of this power. My disguise Will be this janitor suit.

I keep sitting with a smirk on my face. The rest start looking at me with a mad face. I didn't really care.

They all of a sudden charge at me at the same time. I wasn't impress so I chill and sat back cleaning my nails.

One came close to my face and I upper cut him. Then did a straight punch to the one in mid air. Someone arm turn into rock and swing it at me. I dodge left and right. I seen the person behind with stretchy arms about to wrap his arms around me to keep me in place. But I duck in time making them collide. Fire was thrown beside my head burning my hat a little. I start running towards him his Posse form into a group. They combine their powers. Water, ice, fire, smoke, and rock. They directed towards me and I run right towards it. I wonder if this could damage me. Letting it hit me while running through it without a care in the world. I felt nothing happen to me and look at my body seeing no damage on my body, but my uniform which was ripped in many places but not showing my breast or pussy. Looking back up all of them started shivering and spitting out the words like fuck you, nigga, shit, and you know the rest. I charged at them jumping place to place hitting pressure points like there was no tomorrow.

Nezu (POV)

Well it's time for me to assign the janitors off to work. While walking towards the room where all the janitor are located at. Making of my students had scared faces like they seen a murder scene. So I walked a little faster.

'Hope the other janitor gave Mira a happy welcome.' smiling just think how well they must be getting along.

In front of the janitor door I hear some groans. I open it quickly. I was surprise of what I'm seeing.

A pile of my best janitors piled up with a young man sitting on them like a chair.

"Get down here, this instance young man. You're in a whole lot of trouble." said with a Stern face. The man came down in front of me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" yelling at the young man.

"You don't recognize me honey bear?" he said. Wait that sounded like a woman a little. Don't tell me is this Mira.

Mira (POV)

"You don't recognize me honey bear?" I said afraid that my cute white bear forgotten me.

"It's me Mira. The one who helped with the car. The one who let you sleep on my boobs. The one who walked you to U.A. High. The one--" interrupted by white bear.

"Okay I understand! Your Mira." honey bear said smiling. I smiled back hugging him to my chest.

"Why do you look like a guy Mira?" honey bear asked.

"Well you see honey bear I didn't want to be recognize by any one. I just want to be able to live a normal life outside school. Also be able to help anyway I can as a janitor. But only you know for now." explaining to him my situation.

"Why did you beat up the other janitors?" honey bear ask.

"Well one of them was about to hit me, but I defended myself and the other decided to jump me." I said sadly because I wasn't welcome like I thought I would.

"Well you don't have to worry about them anymore Mira because they are fired." smiling at me. The men behind is started to get up protests against honey bear decision.

"Be quiet I don't want to hear a single word from any of you." my sweet bear said angry.

With that they left never to come back.

"I'm so sorry something like this had to happen to you. Don't worry I'll get more janitors soon."

"Oh you don't have to do that teddy bear. I can handle the work trust me." I said smiling. My sweet bear didn't look convince, but let it slide.

"Report to sation 3. That's the main building with classrooms. I need to get back to work. Bye Mira." honey bear left.

I left the room with my cleaning stuff heading to the main building of U.A. High. I put my headphone on and start playing: Stay with me by Sam Smith Nirvana. Sweeping the floor while dancing.

Third point of view

Bell rang to change classes. Everyone start looking at the janitor dancing while cleaning, not caring one bit people video taping or pointing and laughing.

One boy gave mad respect to the janitor being able to be happily dance without worrying about people looking.

On the hand one boy was pissed off that the janitor was dancing. Sparks came in his hand planning to destroy the janitor. 'Die.'


	9. Fite me

The last couple of weeks was hard. I'm in charge of cleaning every destroy building the brats make. I got to say all of those brats are crazy. Especially, that kid with that ashy hair. He always giving me a stink face then spit on the floor. He really piss me off. Every time he turns his back at me I stick up my middle figure at him. Lucky I have faster reflex than him because I would be burn to a crisp.

Accordingly to the rumors All Might is physically the strongest man alive. Not to brag or any, I bet I can beat him with one pinky. Just saying.

Meanwhile I'm getting ready for this trip. I'm suppose to be waiting on stand by until something needs cleaning. So I'm sitting in the back of the bus waiting for the kids to get ready to get on. Hearing someone yelling orders to get into a pair. They start coming on. Once they sat, they start talking. I sink into seat more, I made my hat more forward onto my face. I'm not able see anyone no more. I close my eyes and get some sleep before we get there.

Third point of view

Mira didn't see All the students looking at her. Questioning why the janitor is here. Eraserhead told them why. They went back to talking what they been talking about.

Mira POV

Bus stops and everyone got off and I also got off standing next to the entrance. They continue walking leaving me behind. I sat next to entrance and wait for them to be done.

One hour later.

Just sitting. Then I just remember I forgot to ask the teacher if I should clean right away when they mess up something or wait. I got up slowly. Then went and press the red button to let me in through the gate. I press it for 5 minutes straight. I start to wait.

A day later. Just kidding. 10 minutes later.

What the heck I got a job to do. Didn't want to wait any more I poke the wall; making my own path.

"I'll fix that later." Walking through no ones around.

"Hello teach you here?!" hand cupped around my mouth. No respond.

So I walk around hoping I run into someone. Coming towards the Central Plaza I see teach fighting off a group of villains none of his students are around.

'This must be part of the training. So cool.' Standing on the side waiting for him to be done. One of the monster decided to sneak up on the janitor to kill him.

'Teach getting beat up pretty bad. Should I help?' while thinking I feel this breathe behind me with a large shadow covering my form. 'You got to be kidding me.' without turning I upper cut the fool behind me killing him instant. Monster started surrounding me.

"RUN! They're villains!" a kid with a messed up green highlighted afro.

Not listening to him. I got into my fight stance. Legs apart, Knees bent arms up, fist balled up. They started laughing.

"What a weak pathetic janitor going to do to us?" continue to laugh. I raise one of my arms up above my head. "Look at him making a funny pose."

With one simple swing of my arm. Too fast for a normal person to see. All their heads rolled onto the floor. It look like I didn't move at all.

Not paying attention to my surrounding some big bird grab me and swing me hard making my hat come off. Big dust was created where I been thrown at. I didn't know what just happen, so I sat a little confuse. But not for long; I got up and bent my knees half way and jump towards the big bird on top of teach. The bird dodged on time and stand next to a man with hands all over him. Ew just ew. I just thought of something nasty.

Getting distracted by my thoughts, the bird punch my face multiple time and stop. Nothing really happen to me. So I smirked.

"My turn." I said a little too excited. I poke his face and it explode. His body fell backward to the ground.

The man with many hands, teach and students in the water look at me in shock, admire, or both. The Sun made a shadow effect on my figure.

All Might comes here finally to join the battle. The hand man dash toward All Might with his hand out like he wanted to touch him. So I ran in front of All Might and let the man touch my boob. He look shock that I wasn't dead. I didn't feel anything at all. So I grab his shirt and rear back my arm, balled up my fist and swing it forwards towards him. Some mist started cover him.

"Watch out for the mist! It will teleport you and cut you up!" afro boy said I let him go quickly not wanting my clothes to be ripped apart.

I just stood there. Looking at all the students surrounding me. Pro hero's could be seen on the mountain hill.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the boy with the grenade suit. Walking closer but All Might hold him back. "Let me go. We don't even know who the fuck she is. All this time I thought that bitch was a man. I clearly want to know why a black bitch wearing a janitor suit." He ramped on nonstop.

"I advise you to step back Katsuki. Let us adults handle this." the teach said to that ungrateful child.

"But Aizawa-Sensei she defeated the monster like it was nothing. She killed the bird that broke your arm with one poke." afro boy said in awe and amaze.

"I know Izuku. Girl can we have your name?" not answering I walk toward my hat. They all went stiff like I was going to attack them. Putting the hat back on my head.

"The name's Mira and you're welcome." staring at them with my bright blue eyes which some find it scary or interesting.

"Mira you will be coming back with us to be question about who you are and identify your quirk." Aizawa teacher said keeping his eyes on me. Katsuki tsk walking toward the bus.

3 hours later

We're back from the trip and I'm place immediately to a dark room. "Who are you?"

"Mira."

"How old are you?"

"24 and a half."

"How old are you?"

"Ok. Ok. Alright I'm 14." A few gasp could be heard.

"Do you have any parents?"

"No I was found in a ally with my dead mother cover in blood by some man. Placed into the nearest orphanage, but I ran away at the age of 6."

"Do you know what the orphanage was called?"

"No." this is the truth because I never looked back, after it was in flames to read the front of the building. Also i paid no attention to the adult most of the time.

"Why did you run away?"

"I felt I could take care of myself more better."

"How did you survive in the streets? Did some one help you?"

"I lived as a stripper and slept around. Lived in a apartment after the manager saw what I can do. So no, no one help me." I said with a straight face. It was quiet for awhile.

"Um sorry for that."

"No need for a apology. I knew what I was getting myself into and I didn't mind." smilling with my eyes close.

"Moving on. What type of quirk do you have?"

"None."

"What is your quirk?"

"I just told you none. I was checked when I was a little kid at the orphanage. My results came back saying I won't have a quirk ever."

"Mira I need the truth."

"I gave you the truth." mutters could be heard from behind the glass window.

"You are fired Mira." Honey bear walking through the door. Looking at me.

"Aw but why? I was good at it." pouting. Honey bear blushed a tiny bit.

"You are under age to be doing this type of work or any work at all." Honey bear explained to me. Still I look sad.

"But you will be enroll to U.A. High. Starting next week you will be joining class A. Your uniform will be ready before next week." With that said They sent me home telling me to get ready for school next week.


End file.
